<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Maybe We're Like Fire and Ice by MarkedMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365008">And Maybe We're Like Fire and Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage'>MarkedMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Screw canon I'll do it myself, Smut, Zuko and Katara are in their feels, basically Zuko and Katara worshipping eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an easy kind of love, the way Zuko loves her, and the way she loves him. It's simple in the way a turtleduck needs a pond to swim, the way a dragon needs fire to breathe. How the airbenders rely on the wind to carry them to the highest turrets on the temples, how the blood in the human body needs the heart to live. It's simple in the way fire ignites the world, and water soothes the burn. Like yin and yang, push and pull, hot and cold, ice and fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Maybe We're Like Fire and Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo, I'm back, and in my zutara feels. I can't believe the love I got on With Calloused Hands, and that seriously motivated me to write this little piece up, because ZUTARA IS TOTALLY CANON TRY TO CHANGE MY MIND I DARE YOU.</p><p>Alternate summary: Zuko and Katara get drunk and feelings ensue. </p><p>Heads up for the smut. I don't usually write it but I thought i'd give it a go. If you don't wanna read it you can probably skip those parts- they're not crucial to the plot other than establishing that they love each other. </p><p>As always, you can always rely on Rumi for some good love poems to get a story going.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “This is how I would die </em>
</p><p>
  <em> into the love I have for you: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As pieces of cloud </em>
</p><p>
  <em> dissolve in sunlight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Rumi </em>
</p><p>~0~</p><p>Katara is twenty three years old when she decides rice wine is her <em> favorite. </em> It's been a long three days at the annual trade summit in the Fire Nation, and Katara is spent. She hates musty politicians and stuck up noblemen, and if it weren't for the fact that she had Toph, Aang and Sokka by her side, equally suffering, she'd probably drench the throne room in a tsunami of her own sweat.</p><p>(Zuko would probably <em> murder </em> her, but then feel bad about it and probably cry himself to death and then go searching through the spirit world to redeem himself to her. The thought of spirit Zuko chasing her after death is enough to amuse her and get her through the remaining days, although she wants to tell ambassador Shen of Omashu to <em> suck it. </em>)</p><p>She, Zuko, Aang and Toph are currently in Zuko's study, splitting a case of rice wine. Katara and Zuko are on their second shared bottle, Aang has had two cups and declares he's <em> seeing stars </em>, and Toph's probably had at least four bottles herself, nursing what looks like a fifth. Sokka has long since departed, no doubt chasing Suki's tail, and Zuko sputters and spits out his wine when Toph eloquently states he should wash the bed sheets, of every room in the palace. </p><p>"Toph!" Zuko splutters, looking thoroughly scandalized. Toph doesn't even look abashed, and downs another mouthful of wine straight from the bottle. She cackles and elbows Aang, who goes flying into the nearest ornamental case with an audible crack.</p><p>"Oops," she says, and raises the bottle.</p><p>Zuko's eye twitches, and that's when Katara steps in, to save Toph's ass and probably Zuko's sanity. "Alright, enough. I think it's time we called it a night. I should probably get Aang to his room."</p><p>Aang is snoring.</p><p>Zuko turns his gaze on her, and she can't tell if the plea in his eyes is begging her to take Toph and Aang away, or for her to stay.</p><p>Toph makes the decision for her, clambering to her feet and dropping her bottle, now empty. "Nah, Sugar Queen," she says making her way over to Aang. "I got Twinkletoes over here. You hang out with Sparky before he dies from lack of attention."</p><p>Zuko whines, but Toph ignores him and reaches down to pick up a very unconscious avatar, slinging him over her shoulder with ease. The image before Katara, of a slight noblewoman hardly taller than her shoulder, with dirt caked under her fingernails and her hair in a messy bun, holding up a tall, lanky bald boy with nothing but her single hand, would make anyone break out into a fit of laughter. But Katara knows all too well the strength in Toph's pinky finger, and doesn't say a word.</p><p>She and Zuko bid Toph goodnight, and with a grumble about Aang's tolerance (or lack thereof), the greatest earthbender in the world takes her leave. Zuko is quiet for a moment, but then looks at her and picks up the half empty bottle of wine before him. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" He asks.</p><p>Katara snorts, but takes the hand he offers her. "You just want to go back to your room to make sure Sokka hasn't gotten to it."</p><p>Zuko has the decency to look affronted, before pulling her out of his study and down the hall to the royal apartments. "I'm trying hard to not think about that, thank you very much." They stop before the door to his room, disregarding the royal guards standing before it. He turns and looks at her. "He wouldn't, would he?"</p><p>Katara snorts, and pushes the door open, shoving her way past Zuko into his room. "The last thing I want to think about is my brother's love life, thank you very much, but no. Suki would never let him."</p><p>He laughs and follows her into his room, closing the door behind them. With a single snap, he lights the fire in the fireplace, illuminating the room in a soft glow. </p><p>Katara goes and sits by the fire, closing her eyes and savoring the warmth it gives off. She hears Zuko rummaging around. She opens one eye and finds him disrobing his outer layers, leaving him in a simple red tunic, much like the one he wore when they were still Team Avatar, young and foolish, just a bunch of kids trying to save the world.</p><p>He comes to sit next to her. “I can’t remember the last time I was here,” she muses, taking the bottle and sipping. “What was it, like three years ago?”</p><p>“Five,” Zuko says, taking the bottle from her. “It was five. We were sitting right here when you came up with the idea to travel throughout the kingdoms, creating hospitals for the impoverished and the wounded from the battlefronts.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Katara is quiet for a moment, and she takes this small second of silence to study Zuko. He’s always been a contrast of emotions, and right now he seems sad and happy mixed together all at once. </p><p><em> Five years, </em> she thinks. She remembers now, sitting here with Zuko, brainstorming ideas to help out those who needed her. Traveling with Aang had been great until it hadn’t been- until she’d been reduced to nothing but the Avatar’s girlfriend. She’d needed something for herself, something that would be hers and hers alone, where she could be just Katara again, master waterbender. </p><p>Zuko had been the one to ignite the idea. Stories of impoverished villages scattered throughout the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. <em> I don’t know how to help them, Katara </em> , he had said to her. <em> So many villages suffer from hunger and sickness, so many people with too many scars and not enough doctors to help them. </em></p><p>Hospitals. That’s what the world needed. And Katara could procure them.</p><p>And so she had. She had traveled from kingdom to kingdom, raising hospitals everywhere she went. She never spent too much time in one place, often spending just enough time to train doctors and healers what she knew, aiding the most severe cases with her waterbending, before moving on to the next town that needed her help.</p><p>It felt good, helping people. Like she was always meant for it. The girl with blood on her hands and a healer’s touch. A warrior and a healer.</p><p>
  <em> I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me.  </em>
</p><p><em> But maybe, </em> she thinks, <em> in the process of finding myself, I may have lost a few people along the way. </em></p><p>Five years is a long time to miss someone. </p><p>“How long do you think you’ll stay this time?” Zuko asks, breaking the silence. He’s turned towards her now, leaning in, and she can see the little flecks of amber in his eyes, glinting in the fire light.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” she says, suddenly aware of the temperature in the room, the temperature settling in the core of her body, making her breath come quick and fast. “I’d like to stay longer, this time. My hospitals are all running smoothly, and now that trade with the Earth Kingdom has been renewed, we won’t be seeing a shortage of supplies any time soon.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes darken, and he leans in further, their faces separated by only their breath and the whisper of smoke from the fire. “Then stay,” he whispers. His eyes burn, and Katara recognizes that look all too well.</p><p>Five years is a long time to love someone.</p><p>Their lips crash together, and Katara drops the bottle of wine, opting instead to wrap her arms around his neck. Zuko’s arms cage her in and pull her flush against her body, where she can feel the wild rhythm of his heart pounding in his chest, matching her own. She gasps into his mouth, their breath mingling, and Zuko growls her name. </p><p>Zuko’s warmth has Katara overwhelmed with heat and weak in the knees. As if sensing her, Zuko stands, pulling her up and stumbling backwards. Her knees hit the mattress and he pushes, sending back onto the mattress. She whines at the separation, but he’s back on her in an instant, a fiery passion as he pins her to the bed. She tastes the desperation and need on his tongue, and arches against him, feeling the hard length of him pressed against her belly.</p><p>Zuko pulls away, panting. There’s a fire burning in his eyes, and Katara runs her hands through his thick black locks, feeling him leaning into her touch. He leans in and Katara arches her neck, letting his tongue trace rivers down the length of her throat. She’s overcome by her need for this boy, and she scrabbles for his tunic, yanking it open and off his broad shoulders.</p><p>He grunts and throws it off, baring his torso to her. Reverently, like a painter tracing their way over a canvas, she runs her fingers down his chest, stopping at the starburst carved into his sternum. The boy from her past is gone, replaced with a young man- evident in his marbled muscles, the sharp angle of his hips, the trail of hair stopping at his waistband-</p><p>He groans as she palms him through his trousers. “Katara,” he grunts, taking her hand. “I don’t want to rush you-”</p><p>She kisses him again, and he relents. She touches him through the fabric, listening to the hisses and groans he gives off when she does something he likes. It’s thrilling- to hold a man in the palm of your hands and reduce him to a quivering mess. She continues to touch him, until he finally grabs her hand and pulls her away from him. She frowns, but he smiles and kisses her, before pulling away with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“My turn,” he says, and Katara shudders from the burning desire in his eyes. He makes short work of her tunic and leggings, leaving her in just her wrappings. His eyes run over her figure, hands dancing over her breasts, her waist, her thighs. “I don’t want to forget this.”</p><p>
  <em> You look so good in my bed sheets. </em>
</p><p>Katara moans when he dips his head, placing light kisses on her breasts over her wraps. His hands come up, molding and massaging until she’s a panting mess, breasts peaked under her wrapping. He smiles and makes quick work of the fabric, deft fingers unwinding and baring her to his mercy. He stares for a moment and Katara holds her breath, heart pounding, before he dips his head and takes her nipple into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh,” she gasps, arching into his mouth. His other hand comes up and cups her other breast, thumbing her peak while his tongue works, and she’s a writhing, moaning mess. Katara feels her toes curl, and he abandons her breasts, kissing down her stomach. She raises her head, panting, as he makes quick work of her lower wrapping. She squirms under him, but he raises an arm and pins her down. He gingerly maneuvers his body in between her thighs, and Katara feels warmth pool in her core as he studies her.</p><p>A long moan is drawn from her as he runs a finger along her slit, gathering the wetness that has pooled there. He parts her folds with his hand, and Katara holds her breath-</p><p>He puts his mouth on her, and Katara’s world bursts into color. She’s submerged in a world of pleasure as he works his mouth on her, sending tingles of pleasure radiating out through her body. She moans, and he slides a finger into her wet heat, sending another wave of pleasure through her. The feel of him inside her and his tongue on her has her seeing stars, and it only takes a few moments before she cries out, arching against him as she comes. His name falls from her lips once, twice, thrice, before she falls back against the mattress, chest heaving and seeing stars.</p><p>Zuko crawls back up her body, kissing a lazy path across her skin. Katara twitches as his hands come up to cup her breasts again, and he finds her lips, kissing her with the same passion as before. She can taste herself on his lips and she gasps against him. </p><p>It only takes a few minutes before she’s arching against him again, using her feet and hands to loosen his trousers. He grumbles and bats the offending item away before falling back between her splayed legs, taking her hand in his.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asks, eyes burning into hers as he takes her hand to his mouth, placing light open mouthed kisses to her fingers. She’s overwhelmed by her want for this boy- this young man who always asks, who always puts her first. </p><p>“Yes,” she gasps, reaching down and taking him in her hand. He groans, eyes squeezing shut while she strokes him. She leans up, kissing him and pulling him down to her as she lines him up. <em> “Please.” </em></p><p>He mouths along her jaw and throat and pushes, and Katara’s breath hitches. It doesn’t hurt- just a tight, slick slide and a whimper, and he’s home. His head falls to her shoulder, and he whispers a mantra of <em> Katara, Katara, Katara </em> into her shoulder.</p><p>They fall into a steady rhythm. The stretch of him inside her is delicious, the press of his chest against her breasts, the way he laces his fingers through hers as he thrusts. She finds herself arching against his every thrust, pulling him deeper into her until she’s gasping his name and seeing stars. Sweat drips off of him, making him gleam in the firelight, and he moans into her shoulder. She pulls him back to her, his lips rough against hers as he desperately rolls his hips against her. Their breaths mingle, and Katara feels like this is an eclipse- like she is the moon and he is the sun, and in the moment they meet, it’s electric.</p><p>Zuko speeds up, and Katara moans into his mouth. Although she knows she won’t get there a second time, he’s still sending sparks of pleasure flying through her and igniting her bones. But she wants him to get there too, and so she wraps her legs around his hips and clenches, arching her body so that she is flush against him and her breasts rub against his skin. That seems to be it for Zuko, and his thrusts become erratic, pulling her hard against him two more times before he tenses, groaning into her ear. She feels the warm rush of him through her and pulls him tight.</p><p>They lay there panting, and Zuko peppers her shoulder with kisses while they come down from the high. Katara gingerly unwraps her legs from him and he slowly pulls out, hissing from the oversensitivity. Katara kisses him, then quickly removes the evidence from their bodies with a flick of her hand. Zuko chuckles, and cradles her to his chest.</p><p>They don’t speak for the longest time. She dozes off after a few minutes, to the press of Zuko’s lips on her temple and a rasp of <em> I love you </em> whispered in her hair.</p><p>~0~</p><p>“And maybe we’re like fire and ice,” Zuko murmurs into her shoulder, lips pressing into her warm skin. Katara lolls her head back against him, letting him trace a map from her throat to collarbone, pressing featherlight kisses across her skin. She is rejuvenated from her impromptu nap and coils against him like a firelily panther. </p><p>“What do you mean?” she asks, stretching her body out next to his. It’s warm, tangled up in him under the sheets, but Katara has no intention to move from her spot. She refuses to relinquish the heat of him, the way her legs slot between his, how his angular hips press into hers, the feel of his rough, scarred skin sliding against her body. She can imagine how they look- light and dark molding together like a painting. Like the way the sun bleeds into the ocean as it sets. </p><p>Zuko pauses. “Well,” he begins, raising his arm and beginning to trace his finger over her back, tracing imaginary patterns into her skin. “Uncle always stressed about balance and harmony in the world. Light and dark, good and evil- he’s been to the Spirit World before, you know.”</p><p>“I did not.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s not the point. Anyway,” he continues. “Maybe that’s what we are- two people in perfect harmony with each other. If air and earth are complete opposites, that means fire and water are too. You and I, we make up two halves of the coin.”</p><p>“Balance,” Katara whispers, and Zuko lowers a kiss to the back of her neck.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says. His fingers continue to draw on her back, and Katara frowns when she realizes that he’s drawing the symbol of the Fire Nation across her skin. “Uncle told me that fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. We are proud and passionate.” He’s now drawing the Water Tribe symbol on her skin. “But water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting to many things. They have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything. Your people are compassionate and loyal.”</p><p>She rolls over to face him, and his arm drops heavily around her waist. She savors the weight of him against her, and places her hand over his scar. He sucks in a breath and closes his eyes, pressing against her palm. He is warm under her hand, and she runs her fingers slowly over the ridges of tough skin. His eyes open again, and he turns his head to press a kiss against her palm.</p><p>“What are you saying, Zuko?” she breathes.</p><p>He stares at her for a moment, and she memorizes the twin suns of his eyes, the wrinkles around them from when he smiles. There’s affection in his molten gaze, and he comes closer, rolling them over so that he’s propped above her. With one hand, he cups her cheek, and she leans into him, letting his rough, calloused fingers weave poems into her skin. </p><p>“I’m saying, I want you here, in the Fire Nation, with me,” Zuko says, and her heart sings with joy. “I know you love your work around the nations, and I know how much your hospitals need you. But I need you too, Katara. Together, you and I could make a difference here. I need you to help me change the world, to tell me when I'm wrong and soothe me when I'm angry. I want to be your drive to do good and change this country, to fuel your passion to heal. I want you, and you need a place to call home. I want yours to be here, with me.”</p><p>She stares at him. For so long, she’s been wandering the world untethered to any one person or place. Zuko’s right, she no longer has a home to call her own. The Southern Water Tribe is like a distant dream to her, and while she does visit occasionally, she can’t imagine calling the vast desert of snow and ice her home. Not anymore.</p><p>When she thinks about it, she’s not sure if she can call any physical place home at all. In fact, the only thing that stands out in her mind is Sokka, and Toph, and Aang. And Zuko. Her home is with the people she loves, the people she calls family. And when she thinks about it even more, the image of home behind her closed eyelids is the exact same image before her in this moment: Zuko, with sleep tousled hair and lips kissed by the moon, of warm silk sheets against her thighs and his fingers laced with hers.</p><p>“You really want me here?” she whispers. His eyes soften, and something within Katara’s soul lifts. </p><p>He leans down and kisses her, and Katara winds her arms around his neck, her legs pulling his hips down so that they are pressed together. He’s murmuring against her lips as he presses further into her, winding himself around her until she’s not sure where she begins and where he ends. The heat between them builds, and suddenly she wants nothing more but to have him again. The very thought of it makes the warmth bloom between her legs once more.</p><p>She spreads her legs and arches against him. He pulls away and looks at her, his mouth swollen and his eyes dark with desire. “Are you sure?” he asks, and she nods, arching against him again. He hisses and grinds himself against her, hard and thick against her thigh. </p><p>He pushes into her slowly and growls into her throat. The weight of him feels good against her, and she rolls her hips to the rhythm of his, pressing a constellation of kisses against his collarbone, her fingers coiling in the small of his back. He groans and holds onto her hips as they move, and moves to recapture her lips. Katara loves this- she loves him, and all that he symbolizes.</p><p>Maybe he's right- maybe he is her other half. Maybe he does ground her when her feet get too high off the ground, maybe he does ignite within her a passion to engulf the world in fire and water. Maybe she does allow him to soar, to make him feel loved when those around him would only see him burned. </p><p>Yin and Yang.</p><p>She meets his gaze and pulls him down to meet her. “Zuko,” she breaths, arching into him. “I love you.”</p><p>His eyes darken, and he leans down to capture her lips once more. Not much is spoken after that, and Zuko dims the firelight with a flick of his hand, so that only the moon is witness to what comes after.</p><p>~0~</p><p>It’s still dark out, although Katara can tell that dawn is approaching, and Agni will once again rise to chase Tui out of the sky once more. Despite the lack of sleep, Katara feels strangely rested, but finding love after years of searching for it does seem to rejuvenate the spirit. Katara rolls over and looks at Zuko, meeting his gentle gaze, and leans in for a chaste kiss. He runs a hand through her hair, cupping her cheek, and whispers <em> I love you </em>against her lips. She smiles, and he pulls away, looking at her so fondly it makes her chest ache.</p><p>He gets up, and Katara pushes herself up to her elbows to watch him. He's beautiful, marble skin laid over a hard body. Sweat lies in a silver sheen over his skin, and the moonlight bathes him in a silver glow. With a flick of his fingers the candles in the room a light, and his skin turns golden. He shrugs a scarlet robe haphazardly over his shoulders, tying the knot lazily around his waist. He walks over to the large golden armour in the corner of the room, rummaging around and muttering to himself, before he straightens and comes back to her.</p><p>She sits up, holding the blankets around her chest as he settles next to her. With a smile, he takes her hand in one of his and covers it with the other. She feels something sharp and heavy in her hand, and looks down. His hand still covers hers, scarred and calloused. </p><p>"I don't expect your answer any time soon," he begins slowly, and she can hear the tremor in his voice. "Think of this more as a promise for the future." Then he pulls his hand away, and Katara's breath catches in her throat.</p><p>The headpiece is small enough to fit in her palm, and glows golden in the candlelight. The crescent moon of her people, the royal headpiece of the Fire Nation, rests in her palm. She raises her eyes, speechless, and meets Zuko's sheepish gaze. "A moon?" Is what finally falls from her lips.</p><p>Zuko chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. " Yes, I had it made for you. The blacksmith was a bit shocked at first, but I wanted it to be something special." His eyes soften, and he takes her free hand in his, fingers tracing the veins racing across her skin. "You're not Fire Nation, Katara, and you never will be. You're a woman of the Water Tribe, a master waterbender, a lady of the moon and ocean. If you do become Fire Lady, which, dear Agni I hope you do, I want to make sure the world remembers your heritage and where you come from. The waterbender of the Fire Nation."</p><p>Katara can feel the tears pooling in her eyes, but she furiously blinks them away. She will not cry because of the love this man has for her, who is willing to change the traditions passed down from his people for her. She smiles, wiping her eyes. "You know, Zuko," she begins lightly. "This is a bit big to fit around my neck."</p><p>He's quiet for a moment, and she watches his eyes slowly widen at her implication. "No! I, uh- see the thing is, I didn't want- I mean, I just-"</p><p>She laughs when his arms begin to flail, and pulls him down for a kiss. He starts against her lips, but after a moment he leans in, and they fall back down together onto the mattress. Katara laughs again once they separate, and Zuko nips her nose in response.</p><p>"I didn't want to replace your mother's necklace," he whispers, and Katara's hand goes to her throat. " I figured this was one Water Tribe tradition you wouldn't mind me skipping."</p><p>She smiles, and Zuko rolls to lay next to her. Katara lifts her hand and stares at the moon headpiece in her hand, admiring the smooth curve of it in her palm. "Thank you," she whispers, and rolls over to face him. He's watching her like she is the sun. "You're right, this is too soon, but I love it. And I want to be here, I really do. I want to be here with you."</p><p>He smiles and leans in close, resting his forehead against hers. " Thank you, Katara," he whispers. </p><p>It's an easy kind of love, the way Zuko loves her, and the way she loves him. It's simple in the way a turtleduck needs a pond to swim, the way a dragon needs fire to breathe. How the airbenders rely on the wind to carry them to the highest turrets on the temples, how the blood in the human body needs the heart to live. It's simple in the way fire ignites the world, and water soothes the burn. Like yin and yang, push and pull, hot and cold, ice and fire.</p><p>Zuko and Katara.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah yes, we love the zutara. I hate that we were robbed in the season finale- the writers kept hinting at balance and harmony and how these two just work off each other so FREAKING well, and then they ROBBED US. So, screw canon, I'll do it myself.</p><p>I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think (remember, I haven't written smut in a while so idk how good it is). I also have a tendency to write things in one sitting and publish it before it turns into a multichap monster, so don't hate me too much if it's got a weird flow to it.</p><p>The "lady of the moon" and the crescent moon headpiece idea were taken from a picture on tumblr-credits to the artist. If anyone knows the artist please let me know so I can link it to this fic and give them the proper credit. But also on that note- I really like the idea of Zuko fashioning Katara a new headpiece so that the world will never forget her heritage. That even when she becomes the Fire Lady, the world will remember her as the waterbender that helped save the world. The Lady of the Moon is Katara's legacy. Fight me on this (please don't).</p><p>Update: Thanks to @ZutaraWasRobbed, the link has been found. Thank you so much, friend! Find it here: https://kakarinlin.tumblr.com/post/611329974035791872/zutara-month-day-29-crown-i-welcome-you-the-lady</p><p>Love you all very much. Long live Zutara!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>